Felicity gets involved in a shootout
by marytagus
Summary: Oliver get's the news Felicity was involved in a shootout. He goes to check for himself she's okay but in the end he gets a shocking surprise


He was in the middle of a meeting when his phone rang. It was Captain Lance.

"Excuse me. I have to take this."

Out of the room he took the call.

"Captain?"

"Mr. Queen."

Captain Lance was still upset about the all Arrow business but this wasn't about that.

"I'm calling to inform you your girlfriend, Ms. Smoak, was involved in a shootout at Palmer Tech. Report's say she's okay but… Just thought you should know. I'm on my way there now."

What? Felicity… involved in a shootout?

"I'm on my way."

It wasn't that he didn't believe the Captain but… he needed to see her, touch her, be sure she was unharmed.

He excused himself from the meeting with "family emergency" and just took the Ducati trough every shortcut he knew at full speed.

The SCPD barriers were surrounding Palmer Tech. He just wanted to get to Felicity so he crossed one.

"Sir you can't cross the barrier. Go bac…" the agent swallowed hard as he laid eyes on Oliver's face. "Mr. Queen, I'm sorry but I can't allow you trough."

"You can arrest me, after I check on my girlfriend." Oliver just kept moving to the Police car's and Emergency vehicles.

"Sir, Sir, Mr. Queen." The agent tried to follow but news reports immediately jump the barrier he had left unguarded and the agent was forced to turn back.

There was always a time for first's this time it was to appreciate news reports and their eagerness for the better shot.

He saw Captain Lance already on site.

"Captain."

"Mr. Queen how did you…"

"Your agent will arrest me if you want I won't resist but first I have to see if Felicity is alright."

Lance could be angry but he understood Oliver's need to check his girl safety he would have done exactly the same thing.

"She's over there with the paramedics."

Captain Lance was already talking to nothingness when he finished the sentence.

"Felicity?"

"Oliver. How did you…"

"Captain Lance called."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, promise, just some bruises on my arms, shoulders and chest."

He glimpse at the paramedic that nodded in agreement.

Oliver felt his body relax. "What happen?"

"I was with Curtis when this man showed up and started attacking us. Everything was exploding around us."

"Wait this makes no sense. The attack was with some kind of explosive you say, Captain said there was a shootout and you have bruises like you took a beating. I'm not following." He started to get worried, could something be wrong in her brain?

Felicity face started to turn pink than progressively to red as she explain.

"He was attacking us so I grabbed a gun…"

"… a machine gun." Captain Lance was standing just alongside Oliver taking notes.

"What?" Oliver was both shock and upset. A machine gun?

Felicity just turn everything worse "and I started shooting…"

"You shot a machine gun?" Oliver was in shock. Felicity wasn't sure if the paramedic shouldn't check him instead of her.

"Your girlfriend was lucky no one else was in that floor. Our forensics team is collecting bullets from every wall and ceiling over there."

"The gun hurt my arms, my chest and my shoulders."

"It's called recoil, Ms. Smoak."

Oliver was just gaping at Felicity he had no words.

"You can take her home Mr. Queen. We'll get in touch if we need anything else."

Captain left them on their own.

"Felicity what the hell were you thinking? Were you thinking?"

"Don't… did you just quoted me?"

"Yes I did. I answered you back then I would like if you could answer me now."

"He had us cornered, Oliver. I didn't see any other way out of there alive."

"So you grabbed a machine gun and started shooting. Did you at least aim?"

"I tried but the… what Captain Lance called it, recoil kept messing up my aim."

"Okay. Come on let's go home."

He help her up "Oliver can you taught me how to shoot a machine gun?"

"No. Out of the question."

"But next time I want to shoot and not miss."

"Next… No, Felicity, there isn't going to be a next time."

She stayed silent. Oliver wouldn't do it but she was sure Diggle would.


End file.
